


You Matter

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo wants the pain to end. No one will miss him. He doesn't matter. Post season six b about two years later.





	You Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/gifts).



> Dani let me write this. Blame her. Hahahah

Theo sobbed in agony, holding the gun to his head. The voices wouldn't stop.

_You don't deserve to be alive. You killed her. You coward._

Theo just wanted the pain to end. His demons wouldn't leave. He felt broken when he left, the anuk-ité gone. He lived in the old sewers, he was skinny and weak, no will to live.

"Theo?"

Theo felt his body tense up as he heard Scott's voice, his hand beginning to tremble.

" Theo, please don't, I care about you. "

Theo broke down, dropping the gun and sobbing uncontrollably as Scott wrapped his arms around him, shushing him.

"Why did you stop me, Scott? None of you care about me." Theo whimpered.

" Well, you matter to me. " Scott whispered, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. But I have an even bigger angsty Sceo story in the works. Lmao I literally out no effort in this, I just used this as a diversion ha


End file.
